Forgiveness and Retribution
by LuminationPresenter
Summary: Lily is pondering Snape's insult and her estrangement from him when she is distracted by a schoolfriend and must then uncover the truth about her friend's nefarious carryings on. The theme of love potions as depicted in the series is explored here. Did you ever think of the way the books handled it as creepy and peculiar? Well here it is elucidated.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily finds out**

Lily sat on one of the round squashy armchairs in the Gryffindor Common room with a disgusted look on her face. She was in no mood to go back up to the dormitory. She was trying to read a book, but she could barely focus on it. It was the middle of the night. The dying embers of the Common Room fire glimmered a dull red. Her former friend, Severus Snape had really exhausted her patience this time. Still in a way she was glad. She had been looking forward to ending that acquaintance. She had outgrown him and that gang he hung out with now were absolutely foul… And to think he should embarrass her by camping out in the corridor until she came out to speak with him! She had had to be firm, so she told him in no uncertain terms. He had already chosen his path towards the ranks of the Death Eaters, so his path and her path must never cross again…

Just then a clattering noise interrupted Lily's reverie. Someone had just returned to the common room and knocked over one of the tables which had had empty bottles stashed on it. The person had fallen on the floor, but now they stood up. In the soft lamplight, Lily recognised Nina, a Gryffindor in her own year.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily. "Have you been up all this time?"

Nina looked a mess. She was a good looking girl, with clear coffee skin and long black hair, but now she looked dishevelled. Her makeup, normally carefully applied was badly smudged and her mascara was running as though she had been crying. "Oh no, you can see I've been up in the dormitory all this time Lily," Nina snapped. "While you've been sitting here till the small hours."

"Alright," said Lily coolly. "I'm sure it's none of my business what you've been doing. See if I ask again."

Nina made a dash to the door of the nearest bathroom, one just off the common room. Lily could hear the sound of retching. Nina came staggering back into view clutching her stomach, an expression of anguish on her face. She had begun to cry again. Lily could not help but feel concern despite herself.

"If there really is something wrong it might help to talk about it," said Lily. "You look awful…"

"I'm an awful person," said Nina, her voice trembling.

"Not true." said Lily. "You haven't been patronising towards me for being muggle born, but our lovely classmates always wanted to tell me how tolerant they were to put up with someone of my background." Lily curled her lip. It had really got to her how the other Gryffindor girls had acted like they were so charitable to be her friend. As though she were some kind of liability. Nina was not so pretentious. "Why do you say you are an awful person?"

Nina plumped down in an armchair and brushed her long, curly black hair out of her face. "I don't know," she replied. "I just feel so strange and I have messed something up."

"But what are you talking about?" asked Lily.

"I did something terrible," said Nina swallowing.

"Well you have to tell me now," said Lily, her curiosity aroused. "Perhaps we can find a solution."

"I-" said Nina. She choked.

"Yes?" said Lily. "I am here to help."

"I think I raped someone," said Nina in a rush.

Lily stared. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I don't know…" said Nina.

"You mean you forced someone to have sex with you?" said Lily slowly. "Now how would you do something like that?"

"I don't want to talk about this," said Nina, bursting into tears again. "I did something terrible to Jimmy Doherty." Then Nina stood up and ran out of the common room leaving Lily in a state of wonder.

At that moment James Potter emerged from the door that led to the dormitories.

"Alright Evans?" he asked. "Feeling better? You know, if you ever wanted to talk to me about something that's bothering you I could help you sort anything out."

"Oh it's you Potter," said Lily not looking up at him. "There's nothing wrong with me, just with Nina."

"Nina?" said James.

"She's been in here crying. Something terrible regarding Jimmy Doherty…" Lily broke off. "But it's not my place to tell you about this. It is Nina's business who she tells."

"I can help, Lily," said James. "I'll show you." James left and Lily remained deep in thought. What could Nina possibly have meant?

A few minutes later Nina came down again. She hadn't changed her clothes or removed her smudged makeup. She plumped down into the same armchair. "I can't sleep," she said. "You were right. I must tell someone or I will burst."

"Well yes, let's get this straight," said Lily. "What in Merlin's name did you mean, that you raped someone? Why were you talking about Jimmy Doherty?"

"I think I may have raped him. Using a love potion." Nina mumbled.

"Oh!" exclaimed Lily. "I never would have thought you would use that awful stuff! I know it goes on a lot despite the school rules, but you mean you actually…? I'm having a hard time getting my head around this."

"What do I have to do spell it out?" cried Nina.

"No. It's OK," said Lily. "There were many surprises in store for me in acclimatising to the magical world. I understand that there is this bizarre double standard about love potions. It is illegal to sell them to wizards for using on any magical person. But it is legal to sell them to witches for using on whomever."

"Perhaps the muggles are cleverer and see things more clearly," said Nina shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so," said Lily. "In this country their law doesn't even cover rape committed by muggle women whatever the circumstances. And while they don't have love potions, they have thought of non-magical means to the same ends." Lily pulled a face. "But I can hardly believe you would have used one."

"It's like you said, wizards are forbidden by our laws from doing it, but witches aren't," said Nina, clutching her face with her hands. "I know other girls here use them. But it's wrong."

"So what exactly happened, because I'm sorry to say I am confused," said Lily.

"It was Jimmy Doherty, who beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," said Nina.

"Of course I know the name," said Lily. "Everyone was in uproar over that stupid game. So pointless when a Seeker's work makes everyone else's moot."

"Yes, James Potter said it was an outrage," said Nina with a wry smile. "He is the best at Quidditch in the school. But he is only a Chaser. The whole game comes down to which Seeker can grab the shiny thing."

"Might as well just have a pair of magpies and leave out all the human players," said Lily.

"Oh this isn't the point!" said Nina abruptly. "Everyone in our house was in a rage against Jimmy. Just for doing his job well. And he is devastatingly handsome…" Nina stared broodingly into the fireplace.

"Oh so he's your boyfriend is he?" said Lily sardonically.

"No!" said Nina. "Nor will he ever be now. Even if he forgave me he would never want to see me again."

"You surely couldn't suppose that he would be your boyfriend if you gave him a love potion?" said Lily.

"I didn't- I don't know, other girls have used them before and it is technically not illegal," said Nina shaking her head. "If I could create a boy I would personally be attracted to he would be it. He has everything, he's so fit and athletic with wavy brown hair you could run your fingers through. He has the bluest eyes you've ever seen, smooth skin, a cute freckled nose, a strongly defined jaw, the most beautiful smile-"

"I don't need you to describe him, I know who you're talking about," Lily interrupted. "But unless this dreamboat had a big fat fortune, he wouldn't do me. I mean to marry money."

"Mmm," said Nina, glaring at her. "If you are going to make light of this and not help me-"

"Sorry," said Lily quickly. "But you haven't told me exactly what happened and I can't help until you do."

Nina sighed. "Sirius Black said that Jimmy needed taking down a peg or two for humiliating Gryffindor. He said that Jimmy thought himself too good for me since I am a Gryffindor. I don't know… he made it sound so convincing, but what would he know when the two of them have never been on speaking terms? Sirius had a love potion, probably stolen from somewhere. I – Oh this sounds dreadful. But I went through with it. Sirius had given Jimmy the potion to make him love me, he said. Sirius said to wait in the room of requirement for Jimmy to come. When Jimmy came up to the Room of Requirement he wasn't himself. He said he couldn't stop thinking about me. He just stared at me so hard and said he would do whatever I wanted. We kissed and cuddled a lot. But then I made him have sex-"

"You took it that far?" exclaimed Lily.

"Yes," said Nina and her eyes filled with tears again. "I did it three times. Once on top riding him and then I made him do it missionary style and then the face to face fandango…"

"What?" interjected Lily.

"Oh," said Nina, "you lie on the floor or another flat surface face up, with your legs bent under your thighs and your arms raised straight back over your head. Have your man lie on top of you face-to-face, his legs straight and his hands gripping either your shoulders or your sides. Once you have the pose so that it's comfortable for you both, he can penetrate you with wide, circular motions or deep, up-and-down thrusting-"

"Alright I get it," said Lily, waving a hand dismissively. "I wonder how he felt about all this when the spell wore off."

"It did in the end and I – I think he was so horrified I could see it in his eyes, he just went into a corner and curled up, wouldn't look at me…" Nina's voice trailed off and she sat there as if stunned.

"What a tale!" said Lily. "What on Earth- I don't know what to say."

"You said you would be able to help!" said Nina.

"There is one thing we could try," began Lily, but little did she know someone else had already taken it upon themselves to help, whether Lily had asked for it or not!


	2. Chapter 2

**Interrogation techniques**

At that moment, in a small secret room just off the common room, James Potter and Sirius Black held Jimmy Doherty captive. They had found him in the Room of Requirement using the Marauder's Map, immobilised him with the full body bind curse and taken him to Gryffindor Tower, into this secret room and placed him on a wooden bench.

"A pretty smart idea of your Prongs," said Sirius. "What could he have been doing in the Room of Requirement that he was intoxicated by some drink or drug, hence out of it like this?"

"This requires delicate handling," said James, "and he must be able to speak." With a flick of his wand he removed the curse from Jimmy's mouth enabling him to speak.

"I take it you want to know what nefarious thing Jimmy's been up to?" said Sirius. "Shall I slap him until he wakes up?"

"No Padfoot, he must be able to think clearly, so we must go easy for now," said James. He leaned towards Jimmy's ear. "Jimmy…" he said softly, "listen to my voice. You are swimming through a calm blue ocean and my voice will guide you…"

"Prongs, what are you drivelling about?" Asked Sirius scornfully.

"I'm narrating a guided meditation," said James. "Muggleborn girls love this kind of thing."

"One particular muggleborn girl I suppose," said Sirius nudging him. "Just wake him up with a simple spell of revival, you've done it before."

"OK – _enervate_!" said James pointing his want at Jimmy. Jimmy's deep blue eyes flickered open.

"Where am I?" He muttered. "Oh sweet Merlin…"

"We're asking the questions," said Sirius, slapping him across the face.

"Padfoot! I told you no!" said James irritably, grabbing Sirius by the wrist. "Jimmy, we found you in the Room of Requirement, intoxicated or something. You must tell us the truth. We understand something terrible happened involving Nina Mendel-Pereira, that's her double barrelled name – stop smirking Padfoot this is serious – tell us what we want to know and we'll go easy on you."

"I can't, I'd rather not say," said Jimmy blinking at him.

"Perhaps he slipped her a love potion," said Sirius with a laugh like a bark.

"I never – I" said Jimmy. "But I can't say, let me be."

"Really Padfoot, this is nothing to make light of," said James. "If he did anything of the kind he is in big trouble. One more chance to tell us of your own free will Doherty. Don't try my patience."

At that moment Lily entered, followed by Nina. The lamplight in the room was dim, but they could see that Lily looked cross and Nina's eyes were red as though she had been crying again.

"I could hear you laughing like a hyena Black and knew it couldn't be good," said Lily. "So this is your answer James? You've abducted this boy? What were you thinking?"

Nina and Jimmy were staring at each other. "Jimmy - what – how?" stammered Nina.

"Nina…" Jimmy stared back, beginning to tremble.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Nina. Wordlessly she removed the body bind curse from Jimmy. "What is this about?" She shouted at James. "What have you been doing?"

"We've been trying to get to the bottom of your problem," said James hurriedly. "Padfoot here said that this Slytherin might have given you a love potion!"

"He did NOT!" said Nina very angrily shooting a furious look at Sirius. "How could you lie like that?" She bit her lip. "I – I gave him one and I know he will always hate me. You do hate me, don't you Jimmy?" She put a hand on Jimmy's arm and it was all Jimmy could do not to knock her hand away.

"I actually thought you were nice even though you were a Gryffindor," he said dejectedly. "But why did you have to do that? It was awful."

"I know, I know," said Nina, "Wait, when you say awful, in what way exactly…?"

"Well this is an amazing thing to find out," interjected James.

Nina glared at Sirius, "Black already knew, he gave me that foul potion and said I should do it."

James glared at Sirius. "This is the second time I've told you Padfoot, there are some things you should NEVER do, even to Slytherins."

"Alright, you are right Prongs, I suppose, I won't ever assist in such a thing again, but it was amusing while it lasted," said Sirius. "Just think, this bizarre 'interrogation.' What a hoot!"

"You and I will have words," said James meaningfully.

Sirius left the room.

"You know James, I misjudged you," said Lily coyly. "Such a firm manner and a sense of right and wrong. And I hear your family fortune is solid and old money.."

Nina cleared her throat loudly. She was helping Jimmy to stand. "Can't you two help him to his dormitory?" she asked. "I know he doesn't want to see me anymore. Jimmy, I wish I could make this up to you, but not tonight OK? I promise I'll make good somehow."

As James and Lily helped Jimmy back to the Slytherin dormitory by a short cut on the Marauder's Map, James attempted to cheer him. It seemed to raise him in Lily's eyes so it was worth it. "You know Doherty, you need not absolve Nina, but I think you should forgive her. She's tearing herself apart over this."

"You really know what to say Potter," said Lily. "In fact, I think I'll call you James from now on."

"I don't know Potter, maybe you are right, but this is all so confusing," said Jimmy.

"Well you play a good game of Quidditch so I think you are a Slytherin of the good sort," said James. "I think you will have the right idea when you've had a chance to sleep on things."

After they had left Jimmy in his dormitory and started back to Gryffindor Tower James spoke. "I can't believe Nina did that."

"Me neither, but it's clear she thinks he is a real stud," said Lily.

"Magical society is crazy sometimes," said James. "Now you are clear headed and with a whole new perspective on things."

"Ooh you are clever after all," said Lily, privately thinking that flattery would get James everywhere as long as his assets remained good.

_Author's Note:_

_Clearly magical society has a warped view about abuse perpetrated specifically by witches. Take the terrible Weasley Twins selling date rape drugs to teenage girls over the counter – legally and advertising what they were doing! But James wants to impress Lily by appearing free thinking._

_This story is not finished yet. What will the consequences be?_


	3. Chapter 3

**In the cold light of day**

Jimmy Doherty was sleeping fitfully. As soon as he had shut his eyes images began to swirl around him. Memories of that scene in the Room of Requirement. He remembered as Nina turned his chin up to peer into his eyes and he could not resist. "Such blueness," she had said. "So clear." He was helpless against the strong compulsion of the potion's spell. He knew he did not want intimacy and this caused revulsion to curdle in the pit of his stomach, but he was incapable of fighting it. Nina's arms were tight around him and he could offer no resistance against the piston thrusts of her slender loins. It was certain he did not want it, but equally certain that he could do nothing. His own body betrayed him. He became hot and gasped. He could feel his manhood responding, ready once again to erupt and spew forth his seed…

"Jimmy, do you intend to waste the day in bed?" A sardonic voice but through his fitful slumbers and awakened him to cold reality.

"Oh Severus, I-" said Jimmy sitting up.

Severus Snape stood by his bedside, greasy black hair hanging limply about his shoulders. "Our friends in Slytherin House have finally seen sense enough to organise an advanced study group," said Snape. "Now I know it is almost time to leave for the Summer, but NEWT level study is always important and we should encourage our school fellows to work harder. I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"N-no" said Jimmy shaking his head. His mind had once again been distracted by flashbacks. Flashbacks of that night in the Room of Requirement. It had left a permanent impression on his entire being.

"I can't help, but notice how listless you seem lately," said Severus. "Still, I know there is nothing like study to distract the mind."

"Maybe, maybe," muttered Jimmy.

He followed Severus up the stone staircase into the Great Hall. "Doherty! There you are! I want a word with you as a school prefect." Snape gave a start. He stared as if transfixed. Lily Evans was striding towards them, her long red hair glinting in the sunlight.

"Oh hi there Evans," said Jimmy, realising that her imperious manner was merely a public front.

"Lily," gasped Snape.

"Don't Lily me Snape, my name is Evans," said Lily primly. "Come along Doherty." She took Jimmy by the hand and led him into a small side room. "How are you doing?" She asked. Without waiting for a reply she went on hurriedly; "listen, I know this is sudden and everything. It is the End of Term feast tomorrow after all, but I must tell you something. Nina is going to have a baby."

Jimmy just stood there. It felt as though his heart had stood still. "Jimmy? Are you alright?" asked Lily. To Jimmy it was as though her voice came from far away. Lily thought it best to escort Jimmy to the hospital wing. Clearly he was in a state of shock.

_**Author's Note:**_

_So what should happen now? Jimmy is a father without his blessing? Please review and suggest what you think should be the outcome._


End file.
